Living As An Actor
by Kyson
Summary: Cast FanFic : It's simple. This is a Cast Fic. I'm taking this story from the beginning of One Tree Hill starting. Mark hiring the cast, them filming, TRL apperances it's basically the lives of the actors, but of course the drama's off set, different rela


**_Ok Guys. After watching OTH on Wenesday I thought of this idea for the best story I will have I think._**

**_Summary: It's simple. This is a Cast Fic. I'm taking this story from the beginning of One Tree Hill starting. Mark hiring the cast, them filming, TRL apperances it's basically the lives of the actors, but of course the drama's off set, different relationships brew so on._**

**_So here we go._**

* * *

Prologue:

Los Angeles, California. The city of movies, television, and famous people. The busy streets hummed with traffic noise from cars, trucks, people scattering the sidewalks, and crosswalks of the streets. The tall buildings swayed high above in the air, but none so noticable to the naked eye. Only the top of the buildings swayed as the wind gusts passed by for every very minutes. People heading to work early in the morning, some not such a good mood, caused horns blaring from taxi's, and other vehicles. People crowded along the streets, and sidewalks shoved passed to get to where they were headed. Mark Schwahn headed down the street in his black SUV he owned. He got his big start as a director for the movie "35 Miles from Normal." It was his first filmography he had done, which set his career into motion. It set him into becoming Co-Producer for the big 2000 hit movie called "Whatever It Takes." He was really taking the movie world by storm for his directing and producing of big hit movies, but over the past few weeks Mark had an idea of his own. He liked directing, and producing big screen movies, but something over the weeks had came to mind. He decided to down grade from big screens to the smaller ones know in the entertainment business as hit television shows.

The traffic in Los Angeles was unbelieveable. Mark came up into a jam, and stopped his SUV, waiting for the line of cars to start moving. There appeared to be a wreck up ahead so Mark took the oppurtunity to get on the phone. He grabbed his cell dialing the number to his office to hear his secertary answer the phone.

"Lisa, it's Mark. Any messages from Warner Brothers?" he asked curiously to if they had returned his phone calls.

"No sir. Nothing yet."

"Ok, I need you to conference me to their office, because I'm on my cell, and I know that the president won't take a personal call." Mark told her waiting to hear the click from the phone so that he knew that she was conferencing him in. The sounds and smell of Los Angeles were absolutly amazing reguardless of the bitchy people. After several minutes of holding on the line, Mark heard the front desk lady at Warner Brothers begin to speak. Hearing her rambling on he finally got his word in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schwahn, he's in meetings all day today." the lady lied to him.

Mark was pressing the matter, but he was interested in getting the project underway. He knew his idea would make it. He had a good feeling, and most of the time his feeling never let him down. Once he told David to go with the 30 megapixel camera lens for a scene they filmed in "35 Miles from Normal" because any higher would blur the vision of the shot, and burn the film. David didn't listen although, and just as Mark's feeling told him, it was right. The complete camera melted in the sun that day, and they had to wait a week for the new camera, so it set back their time.

"He'll the time, trust me. I just need two mintues of his time." Mark told her, and the lady gave in placing him on hold again, and after a couple of more minutes waiting Mark heard the voice of the president come on the phone.

"Mark. How are you?" the man asked while looking over the file that Mark gave him again.

"I'm good. Did you get a chance to look over it?"

"Mark, I've been tossing the idea around in my head, but I'm just not sure if this is what I'm interested in right now." the man ensured him. He was the President of The WB network in Los Angeles, and was known world wide. The station was one of the best cable network's in television today for it's comedy, drama, and even kids cartoons on the network. He has made millions worldwide for his ideas, but this new one that Mark was passing to him he just wasn't sure of. The concept was different from most shows on the network today.

"All I'm asking for is a chance to shoot the Pilot, and if you don't like it then you can scratch the idea." Mark told him hoping he could at least convince him of that.

"Ok. I'll tell you what. I'll let you shoot a pilto to the show, and then I'll look over it myself, and then I'll make my decision." the man gave into him.

"Thank you."

They both hung up the phone, and a smile came across Mark's face as he re-opened his Cingular flip cell phone, and dailed the number to a friend of his. He listened to it ring a couple of moments before hearing him pick up.

"Yeah Bill. Get the guys ready. Yeah, we're headed for Wilmington."


End file.
